


More (The Bedroom Hymn)

by MangoMartini



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMartini/pseuds/MangoMartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has a problem when it comes to asking Harry for more, so Harry enlists Merlin to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More (The Bedroom Hymn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/gifts).



> I've really wanted to write something for the Kingsman fandom for a while, and somehow this came out of that. One day I'll write a Kingsman fic with an actual plot. One day. 
> 
> Also gifting this to DemonicSymphony, because their Kingsman fics are amazing and are honestly what got me shipping this OT3 in the first place.

Sex with Eggsy, like everything else about Eggsy, is bloody amazing. It’s to the point where Harry doesn’t know what he likes best: the stolen moments at headquarters where they cling to each other in whatever secluded space they can find, the rare instances they’re both home and Harry can spread Eggsy out on the bed the way he likes to, or even that one time in Rome when Eggsy caught him at the end of the a mission in a hotel bar and they pretended they didn’t know each other before racing back to the hotel room. 

But no matter where they are, no matter what they’re doing, Eggsy always manages to moan out one single word. 

_More_. 

At first, Harry takes it as an earnest request. He prefers to take it slow when exploring a new lover, especially one as delectable as Eggsy, and so when the request came after a few short, considerate thrusts Harry took it to heart and gave the boy more. 

For a while that was that, because there was still more that Harry could give. He could fuck Eggsy harder, take more of his cock in his mouth, do anything to make Eggsy happy. Eventually, though, there comes a time when Harry just can’t come up with any more to give. 

Not that it stops Eggsy for asking for more, moaning out the word and making Harry fuck him as hard as he can, to the point where Eggsy is nothing but incoherent moans, just so he doesn’t have to hear that damned word again. 

Harry considered asking Eggsy about it. He considered it as they sat across the table from each other, eating breakfast while Harry pretended not to notice Eggsy feeding bits of toast to J.B. under the table. And as he considered it the question of _more_ seemed as though it would inevitably turn into a question of _enough_ and Harry did not want to mar their first Sunday breakfast together in three weeks with that question. 

But not even a week later, because Eggsy is so amazing, he manages to provide a solution on his own. 

Harry is in Spain on a mission, playing the part of a billionaire on holiday as he scouts out information on an animal smuggling ring. It’s easy, if a little tedious. He’s nearly thirty pages into a paperback novel he bought at the Madrid airport when Eggsy calls. 

“You busy?” Eggsy asks. 

“You’re drunk,” Harry replies, because a phone call from a drunk Eggsy can only mean one thing. 

Eggsy laughs on the other end of the line, and Harry smiles in spite of himself. “Rox’ made these drinks.” He laughes again. “Some pink shit she put in a blender and she just kept pouring them.”

Harry bites his lip before he asks, wants to be able to trust Eggsy but also needs to know for his own peace of mind. “And where are you now?”  
“Roxy called me a cab.” Eggsy pauses on the other end of the line, and then finally says, “I’m home. In bed.”

It’s a statement as much as it is a question, as if Harry would ever deny this to Eggsy. As if he’d ever deny Eggsy anything it was in his power to give. “Oh?” Harry asks, even though he’s not at all surprised. When Eggsy is drunk, his legs are the first thing to go. But this call isn’t about practicality. “And what are you doing there?”

They’ve done this before. It’s become somewhat of a necessity, given their work schedules. There’s no script, but Harry still doesn’t expect what Eggsy says next. “I was just thinking. Have you and Merlin ever…?”

“Are you asking,” Harry says, not wanting to get this wrong, “because you don’t like that idea, or you do?”

“I’m not jealous,” is the quick reply. “Just curious. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’ve just been thinking about it, is all.”

So Harry tells Eggsy. He leaves out the emotional logistics of it and focuses instead on the details he knows Eggsy wants to hear, and is rewarded by the sound of Eggsy coming in gasps on the other end of the line. Eggsy hangs up soon after that, clearly too exhausted for anything else, but Harry doesn’t mind. 

He hasn’t even touched his own hard cock by the end of it, too focused on making Eggsy feel good. But now he striped out of his pajamas and took his second shower of the evening, stroking himself off while thinking about Eggsy--about Eggsy thinking about him and Merlin, about the phone call, about the possibilities for _more_.

It takes only a day to arrange and more than that to get everyone in the same place at the same time. 

Harry is waiting to pick Eggsy up from the airport, and entire way back he keeps trying to guess what it is. By the time they're home he's gone from naming practical surprises (new car, another dog) to whatever noun seems to pop into his head (zucchini, vacuum). 

"If I had known you'd be like this, I wouldn't have told you at all." Harry quips as the car pulls up to their house. Winding Eggsy up like this is half the fun. 

"Liar," Eggsy accuses, though from the way he kisses Harry, steady and sweat till he's pressed up against the side of the car, Eggsy isn't too upset. "Now come on," he says, pulling Harry inside by the hand. 

There’s a moment there where Harry almost pulls Eggsy back to the car. A moment of fleeting panic where he worries that something is going to go wrong, and maybe he should have just got Eggsy another dog. But the door is open and Eggsy is inside before Harry can do anything about it.

And inside, just as they'd planned, is Merlin. He's dressed like he was for work, sweater and tie and he hasn't even taken his shoes off, Harry notes. He’s standing in the entrance way looking at a piece of art on the wall, quiet but impossible to miss. 

"Oh hey Merlin," Eggsy says, almost at the stairs before doing a double take and coming back over. "What are you doing here?"

Harry watches the emotions cross over Eggsy's face, loves that he can read the boy so easily. There's confusion at first, because the first night back from a mission is sacrosanct for sex. And then the slow dawning of realization as to what Merlin's presence might mean in that instance. 

"No," Eggsy says. He looks back and forth between Harry and Merlin like he's afraid it's a joke. 

"Only if you want," Merlin says, and Harry nods in agreement. 

For a second all Eggsy does is stare. “Did you?” he asks Harry, and Harry nods again. 

“But only if you want to,” he echoes, smiling until Eggsy grabs him by his tie and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Eggsy steps back when Merlin makes a soft coughing noise. “You’re both brilliant, you know that?” is all he says before racing up the stairs to at a time toward, presumably, the bedroom. 

“So that’s a yes, then?” Merlin asks Harry, tilting his head slightly. He looks over to the base of the stairs and then back to Harry, as if hoping Eggsy would come back down long enough to grace them with a real answer. 

Harry walks over to Merlin. “I think so, yes.” But Merlin still looks a little uncertain and so Harry touches his arm, leans in and kisses him if only to get that look off his face. It’s not much but it’s something, and they fall into their quiet rhythm like it’s been no time at all since they’ve last done this. 

“Come on,” Eggsy calls from upstairs, and Harry and Merlin pulls apart laughing. 

In their bedroom Eggsy is, predictably, already naked. He is sitting on edge of the bed, legs splayed and cock half-hard already. Harry notices Eggsy’s suit and everything else he was wearing balled up in a corner of the bedroom, but doesn’t say anything about it. It was probably due for the cleaners anyway. 

“How are we doing this?” Eggsy asks, looking at Harry. 

Harry undoes his tie and drapes it over the dresser as Merlin goes to sit in the armchair against the wall left of the bed. Harry undoes his buttons and watches as Merlin gets comfortable, sitting with his forearms resting on the arms of the chair as if he’s at the theater, as if he has no intention of touching himself at all. 

“I’m just going to watch for now,” Merlin says. 

Eggsy makes a crack about observations and training that makes Harry smack him on the thigh. Harry has his shirt off now to but not his trousers, and so he tells Eggsy, “up on all fours, facing Merlin please.” Eggsy moves quickly, but Harry takes his time removing the rest of his clothes. 

It’s only when Harry is naked and opening the bedside table drawer to get the lube out that Merlin says, “I think our boy’s getting impatient.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agrees, and Harry is honestly surprised he didn’t say something sooner. 

Harry stands at the edge of the bed and gently touches Eggy's arse. “I guess we’ve made him wait long enough.” It seems to placate him for now, though Eggy's eyes never leave Merlin as Harry begins to work him open. 

It's just one finger to start, always is no matter how rushed they are, because there are some ways in which Harry refuses to hurt Eggsy. And it doesn't take long before Eggsy is pushing back on that one finger and demanding, "more."

Across the room, Merlin chuckles. "I see what you mean."

"Oi," Eggsy interjects, turning to look at Harry over his shoulder. "You’ve been talking about me?"

Harry takes this moment to lube up another finger and slide it into Eggsy. "Only good things, I assure you."

It's only when Harry has gone from working him open to properly fucking Eggsy that Merlin starts to take his clothes off. Harry only half-notices, too busy watching his cock disappear in and out of the pert arse in his hands. 

"Yeah," Eggsy moans, “ _more_.” 

At the sound of that word Harry looks up at Merlin, who's already on the bed moving toward Eggsy. Merlin kneels in front of Eggsy and takes Eggsy's face in his hand. Harry slows his thrusts some, watching as Merlin drags his thumb down the side of Eggsy's face only to catch his bottom lip and tug it down as well. Eggsy opens his mouth around Merlin’s thumb so he can close his lips around it and suck.

"You want more?" Merlin asks, taking his thumb out of Eggsy’s mouth. 

Eggsy nods in time with a thrust. 

"Say it," Harry says, just shy of a demand. He stops moving entirely, because this is important. Because he has to hear Eggsy say it now. "What do you want?"

"More,” Eggsy moans, pushing back on Harry’s cock as he looks up at Merlin. “Yes.”

Merlin chuckles. "Good boy." He takes his cock in his free hand and guides it toward Eggsy's already open mouth, teasing at first before slipping the head past Eggy's lips with a small moan. 

Harry gives Eggsy a moment to adjust, to get the angle right, and redistributes the weight on his own feet. Slowly they build up a rhythm together. Merlin's hand moves from Eggsy's face to his hair, holding his head in place so he can fuck Eggsy's mouth in time with Harry fucking his arse. 

The only sounds in the bedroom are labored breathing and the lewd squelches of sex; Eggsy is the mouthy one, and Harry knows Merlin’s not yet gone enough to say anything himself. And it's good, so good, to the point where Merlin asks, "Are we going to let him come this way?"

Harry made a noise like he was considering it, and dug his nails into Eggsy’s arse. The sharp intake of breath through Eggsy’s nose was soon followed with a high-pitched moan, and Harry could see Merlin’s grip on Eggsy’s hair tighten. 

“I’m sure he could,” Harry says, not giving any momentum. “And maybe we should let him.”

“It was a long flight,” Merlin agrees, and he would know--he booked the ticket. “Maybe we should ask him.”

They slow so Merlin can take his cock out of Eggsy’s mouth. His lips come off Merlin’s cock with a wet sound, and Eggsy is gasping. “Please,” he chokes out. 

“Please what?” Harry asks, even though he already knows the answer. 

Eggsy looks back at Harry long enough to make a pleading face at him. “Jesus Harry, please, just make me come.”

Merlin strokes his hand through Eggsy’s hair, and some of the blond strands stick up with sweat. “You’re not too tired, are you?” he asks, and Eggsy shakes his head defiantly. “Then I say we let him.”

“I agree.” Harry picks up the pace again, leaning over so he can reach under Eggsy and finally take hold of his cock. He’s hard and leaking and it doesn’t take long before he’s coming all over Harry’s hand, as Merlin holds his face and tells Eggsy how good he looks, how good he is, over and over until Eggsy stops shaking. 

Harry pulls out of Eggsy and Eggsy collapses down on the bed, with Merlin still stroking his hair. Eggsy mutters something into the duvet that Harry interprets as, “he’ll be fine, he just needs a moment,” to Merlin. “Isn’t that right, darling boy?”

Eggsy lifts a hand to give a half-hearted wave before rolling over and finally sitting up. “Is that it then?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and looking between Merlin, who’s now sitting at the edge of the bed, and Harry who is still standing.

“Someone really need to fuck the cheek out of you,” Merlin says, smirking at the way Eggsy gasps just a little when he says the word fuck. 

Harry picks up the lube and hands it to Merlin. “Believe me I’ve tried. The boy is incorrigible.”

“But do you wanna give it a shot anyway?” Eggsy asks Merlin, and Harry swats his arse again. 

Merlin nudges Eggsy over so that he can lay down on the bed, farther from the edge. “I’d prefer to see you give it a try,” Merlin says, opening the lube to drizzle some over his hand before stroking his cock. 

Harry watches for a moment before turning to look at Eggsy, whose eyes look ready to jump out of his head. Merlin’s cock is longer than his own, Harry knows, but not as thick, and Eggsy is a sight as he moves to straddle Merlin and then sinks down on his cock slowly, still wet and open from Harry fucking him. 

When he’s fully seated on Merlin’s cock, Eggsy turns to look at Harry, as if he’s looking for permission. Of course Harry nods, and it’s all the prompting Eggsy needs to lift his hips up before thrusting back down again so that he and Merlin are moaning in unison and Harry can’t look away from the sight of it. 

Eggsy leans down to kiss Merlin, sacrifising their rhythm, but Merlin doesn’t seem to mind as he puts his hands in Eggy’s hair again and kisses him back. Harry watches until he can’t anymore, and moves behind Eggsy, straddling the rest of Merlin’s long legs. 

Harry touches Eggsy’s sides, his shoulders, until Eggsy pulls away from Merlin and Merlin is laughing and saying, “I think he wants you back.”

“Oh fuck yeah.” Eggsy lifts his hips up so that he's off Merlin's cock completely. Merlin's cockfalls down to his stomach as Eggsy adjusts his stance so that he's braced over Merlin, ready for Harry to fuck him again. 

Harry thrusts in with no warning and Eggsy nearly screams from it. His fingers grasp the blankets and his face contorts into the image of absolute pleasure. 

"You look so good like this," Harry can hear Merlin telling Eggsy as Eggsy gasps for air. "Your face, as he fucks you."

It's all Merlin gets to say before Eggsy leans down and kisses him again, choppy and breathless because Harry is still relentlessly pounding into him.

With one hand Harry drags his nails down Eggsy's back, making Eggsy arch into the touch. The deep red lines on that pale skin are nothing compared to the way Eggsy groans out, "more."

"Still more?" Merlin asks Harry. Eggsy burrows his head into Merlin's shoulder and Merlin holds Eggsy's arms. "Give him back to me," he tells Harry. 

Harry pulls out of Eggsy, who is upset only until Merlin coaxes him back on to his cock again. And then he's riding Merlin, head thrown back and eyes shut and for a moment all Harry can do it watch because damn if that wasn't fucking gorgeous. 

Harry reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube, repositioning himself behind Eggsy once he has it. He knows he should say something, that they hadn't brought this up specifically. But Eggsy is moaning out that word again.

 

“More.”

He puts lube on one hand and puts the other on the small of Eggsy's back, slowing him and angling him forward so that Harry can slide a finger into Eggsy's arse alongside Merlin’s cock.

Eggsy freezes at the touch, looking back at Harry. Harry moves his hand from Eggsy's back to his shoulder. "Do you still want more?" He asks into Eggsy's ear. 

"You don't have to say yes," Merlin adds. 

"It's good," Eggsy says. Harry is about to push it, because the way Eggsy said it made it sound like it might not be good at all, but then Eggsy is saying, "God, yeah, more," and pushing down on not only Merlin's cock but Harry's finger and Harry decides he doesn't need to asks again. 

The pace slows, and the mood in the room tenses. Merlin rubs circles into Eggsy's thighs with his thumbs as Harry works another finger into Eggsy. There's lube leaking down from Eggsy's hole onto Merlin and then onto the bed but Harry doesn't care, he’s fixated on the way he’s stretching Eggsy out with his fingers, the way Eggy’s breathing catches each time they move in and out of him, and the strangled noises that Merlin’s making. 

Two fingers gradually become three, and with more lube Eggsy is moving again, rocking up and back down in an almost reverent silence. 

“Eggsy,” Merlin says, and when he doesn’t answer right away Merlin repeats, “Eggsy, how are you doing?” 

There’s a moment where Eggsy stops moving. He bows his head and licks his lips, adjusts his grip on the bed before looking back at Harry, smiling that shit-eating grin and saying, “more.”

And while Merlin calls Eggsy a greedy slut, Harry pulls his hand away from Eggsy’s stretched-out hole. Eggsy whimpers at the loss, bravado suddenly gone, but it only lasts as long as it takes Harry to lube up his cock for the second time that night and press the head of it against Eggy’s hole, next to Merlin’s cock. 

“Harry, come on. You’re not going to break me, I--”

Eggsy stops talking, mouth stretched out around a wordless moan as Harry pushes in further. 

“Christ, Harry,” Merlin swears, holding on to Eggsy for dear life. 

It’s slow, so slow, but Harry doesn’t relent until he’s inside Eggsy as much as he can manage, both hands on Eggsy’s hips and gripping so hard he’s sure Eggsy will have bruises. “Are you alright?” Harry asks Eggsy, nuzzling into the back of his shoulder and feeling Eggsy’s sweat against his face. “Merlin?”

“For Christ’s sake Harry, move,” Merlin demands, and makes a noise in the back of his throat that Harry interprets as an agreement. 

It’s awkward at first, and Harry stops every time Eggsy makes a noise that sounds anything less than utterly pleased until Eggsy snaps at him to get on with it. And Harry does, snapping his hips up and making Eggsy and Merlin moan in unison. It’s a sound Harry thinks he will never be able to get enough of. 

Suddenly Eggsy’s gasping like he’s drowning and Harry almost stops until he sees that Eggsy is coming, completely untouched, eyes screwed shut as he spills out all over Merlin’s broad chest. And that’s it for the rest of them. Harry and Merlin both come soon after that, Merlin loudly and Harry without a sound and they fill Eggsy up with their come. They stay together a little longer, each trying to catch their breath and remember what it was like to be on their own outside of this. Finally they pull apart, sweaty and aching, and collapse in a pile on top of each other on the bed. 

Eggsy, predictably, is the first one to speak. “I’m dead,” he announces, voice hoarse. “Fucking dead.”

“You’ve got a debriefing tomorrow at nine,” Merlin replies after a beat, sounding equally wrecked. 

Harry just sighs. He’s next to Merlin and they have Eggsy between them sprawled out like a cat. Merlin is already back to stroking Eggsy’s sweat-soaked hair, and so Harry begins to massage Eggsy’s shoulder in the way he knows he likes. “Postponing the debriefing a few hours,” Harry says softly, thinking about the inevitable morning and the potential for _more_ then, “might not be such a bad idea.”


End file.
